Conventionally, in rear seats for automobiles (e.g., see Patent Document 1), there is known a rear seat of a configuration where a seat back and a seat cushion are stored in line from front to back. In this rear seat, the seat cushion that has been disposed on a high step portion of a stepped floor is moved to a storage position that is disposed below a rear deck, and the seat back is collapsed frontward of the seat cushion.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2000-343994